


A Pomegranate

by darkershadeofbright



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadeofbright/pseuds/darkershadeofbright
Summary: A drabble about that pesky pomegranate.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A Pomegranate

Skeptical, she took a seed and placed it on her tongue. Burst it open with her teeth. Sucked down its scarlet tanginess.

Another. And another.

She’d been so hungry for—she knew not what. And these three little seeds sated her in a way she’d never anticipated.

He watched her, trembling, as she ate.

She met his eyes.

He contemplated looking away, but chose, instead, to hold her gaze.

Another seed. Her fingers and lips were stained red, like blood, like roses.

Two more.

He could wait no longer.

His mouth claimed hers.

All the sweetness of a little death.


End file.
